Day 30
by Surfingpichu
Summary: Captian Olimar has mearly 30 days to escape from the pikmin planet, but what happens when he dosn't make it? 1 shot story


When I saw the sad ending to Pikmin 1 I was really disappointed with it. There really was no emotion or anything... So I decided to re-write it and show what it really must've felt like to the pikmin. 

Disclamer:I don't own pikmin the pikmin planet or any of the monsters here or Olimar...

* * *

Today started off as a normal day for the other pikmin and me. I had just been pulled a few weeks ago, by leader. 'Leader' is our name for a strange looking creature who tells us what to do, that's what everyone else calls him, so I call him that too. We all know he's not a pikmin, but he is a lot like us. He has a leaf on a stalk, or at least, I think it's a leaf. He also lives in an onion, although I don't know what kind of Onion, because it's very long and metallic; however I believe it's an onion. Anyway, I was a humble Blue pikmin. One of the most useful pikmin, with the ability to survive in water. Today we had landed at the Distant Spring. Leader hadn't wasted a second; he quickly called out a bunch of blues and me to come out on a mission. We were led over hill and dale, ignoring all the wollywogs and Snitchbugs that were littered across the land. This time, leader didn't stop to save several blue pikmin from a snitch bug, nor did he wait for a pikmin that tripped.

I was a leaf pikmin, imperfect and slow, and I trailed behind the bud and flower pikmin, unable to keep up. The mission went as planned. We retrieved a ship part that looked like a doughnut and began our trek back. However, when pikmin carry a part back they can be fairly slow and vulnerable to attack. A yellow wolleywog appeared and reared for attack, about to pounce, but leader didn't call us off, he kept us going. Something was definitely wrong. Leader never led us into danger like this. The wolleywog jumped up into the air, hovered a few seconds and then fell. I looked up at the shadow in horror and did the only thing I could do, I let go and ran. I ran behind leader, and watched in horror as those who weren't quick enough were crushed. Leader looked up at the sky, then at a small panel at his wrist, then at me. All of the other pikmin had now successfully been squashed and floated up into the heavens, ghost like and wispy. Then the wolleywog looked at me and again reared for an attack. Leader grabbed me and made a run for it, until we were safe.

Leader again looked at a panel at his wrist and he shook his head. "What's wrong?" I squeaked, knowing he wouldn't understand me. He spoke in a tongue different than mine, and we had no way of communicating other than his beeps and whistles. To my surprise, leader looked down at me and smiled patting my leaf. Somehow I could since tension in him, there was something wrong, very wrong. The sun now was beginning to set and an orangeish golden hew bathed the landscape. Leader grabbed me again; his grip was tense and clammy. Finally we made it back to camp. It was now very dark out and the second, colder sun was now in view. It gave off a pale, eerie glow and it made me feel uneasy.

A noble red pikmin and a timid yellow pikmin had now immerged from their Onions, unasked to my surprise. We followed leader to his big metallic onion and waited for his signal to get back into our onions. Then we would blast off and go off to look for the Leader's strange items that he seems to have lost. I turned to the red pikmin "when will he dismiss us?" I asked. The red pikmin shrugged and turned back to leader. The leader looked back at us, I could see fear in his eyes, I knew now that something was terribly wrong. That after this moment in time nothing would ever be the same.

Leader turned around again and stepped into the beam of light, he was instantly transported into the cockpit of his half finished onion. After a few tense seconds the ship was thrust into the air by fire of a greater strength than any Fiery Blowhog could muster. My heart sank, was leader going to leave without us. I looked back tensely to make sure no grubdogs were stalking us, fortunately there were none. I turned my attention back up into the air. The big metallic onion was now hurtling up into the sky seeming to penetrate the stars. But it didn't stop where it usually stops, instead it began to swerve left and right, as if trying to slowly inch past some kind of invisible wall. My heart sank even further into my chest. It was clear to me now; leader was leaving, probably forever. "Leader..." I said quietly. The onion sailed up farther and farther, suddenly the fire stopped, a puff of smoke came out of the bottom of the big onion and it was sent hurtling down to the ground. "Leader! No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but of course, I knew no-one other than the pikmin around me would hear. In face the other pikmin didn't seem to care at all. I watched in horror as the onion hit the ground, hard in the distance and a few seconds later exploded with an earth shattering sound. I was overcome with emotion, a gripping feeling of mixed anger, dread and a third feeling I'd never felt before. I believe now that it was sorrow. Although I'd heard tales in which other pikmin felt sorrowful I'd never felt it before. The yellow and red pikmin were now talking in nervous voices "What happened? Why did leader try to abandon us?" asked the red "I don't know. Maybe his big onion malfunctioned and went too high, and then crashed." The yellow replied, obviously not willing to believe Leader would abandon us. The red sighed "Well whatever happened I'm sure leader will be back in the morning. Let's go." The yellow and red pikmin both climbed into their onions, but I stayed. I wouldn't rest until I knew Leader was safe. However, the other pikmin had a different idea, they were ready to launch. The final signal was called, a low humming noise that was too low for any creature but a pikmin to hear. I quickly scrambled up one of the 3 legs that held up our onion and prepared for lift off.

Inside the onion it was much bigger than it seemed on the outside. There were rooms for sleeping and a big area for eating with assorted tables and chairs and a common room for just hanging out. Right now, the Onion seemed Vacant, probably because everyone was in bed. This was probably true, because it was now midnight and the smaller, colder sun was now high in the sky. There was a sudden jolt and the Onions took off. I made my way to my room where my room mate was now sound asleep. I got into my bed, but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Leader. Was he really going to be ok like the red pikmin had said? A feeling in my chest told me the red pikmin was wrong. Leader could be hurt, or worse, dead. But no, Leader can't die! Leader has to be alive; he just has to, if not what would become of us pikmin. Without leader's help we couldn't even kill enough food to last us a day, the most we could do was a Dwarf Red Buliborb, but nothing big like a Spotty Bulibear. And what if one wandered into our camp? We'd be done for. Leader has to be alive, he just has to!

The next morning Leader didn't call for any blue pikmin. I looked out the window of the Blue onion, but I saw nothing. No leader, no group of pikmin, no nothing, just the wide pool of water that surrounded us. As the day passed, there was till no sign of leader, I began to feel uneasy. Why hadn't leader called for a pikmin today? I slipped down and out of the Onion to investigate. "Leader!" I cried in my squeaky voice "Leader where are you?" There was no reply. "Leader!" I cried again even louder this time. My voice echoed and bounced across the landscape. A bunch of other pikmin had been awoken by my cries and had come down to see what was going on. "What's going on?" asked my bunkmate "why are you out here without Leader's call?" "I can't find leader." I said "His big onion isn't here and he didn't call for any pikmin yet. I fear the worst." My bunkmate roiled his eyes "Leader is probably out on another one of his crazy missions. He probably won't be back for a long while." "No." I said" I saw leader try to abandon us last night, but his onion stopped and crashed somewhere in the distance." My bunkmate's expression went from annoyed to horror struck "He tried to abandon us?" "Yeah" I replied" And I don't know why... except he was a bit jumpey on the last mission. I was the only blue who survived our last mission so I thought that might have done it, but there was something more, I could feel it." My bunkmate shook his head "I don't know what to tell you" he said. "If leader truly is gone then I fear for our future, we can only look and hope for the best."

The other pikmin had also begun to search for Leader. I knew that it would be growing dark soon and the colder sun would be in sight, but I didn't care I needed to find leader, even if it meant I'd die in the process. Maybe Leader was lost or injured, maybe he couldn't make it back to camp, whatever it was, I knew it was something, something had to be keeping Leader from us. I rounded a corner and walked up onto a tree stump where Leader had once rescued me from a swooping snitchbug. When I walked up onto the stump, my stomach seemed to turn a back flip. There was a pile of rubble there that looked uncannily like the big onion that Leader lived in. But what really made my stomach churn, was a little red light on a stalk sticking up out of the rubble that looked exactly like Leader's. Quickly I began digging into the pile throwing misshapen pieces of metal in every which way.

Finally I uncovered Leader, but immediately I knew something was wrong. Leader's face was as white as snow and he was sprawled in an unnatural way. His head tilted slightly to one side. Then I noticed a huge zig zagging crack in Leader's helmet, maybe he wore it because he couldn't breathe the same air that we did, just like the Yellow and Red pikmin wouldn't breathe under water like I could. Maybe that was why he always wore the helmet. But no... If leader couldn't breathe the air we breathe he would be dead right now, and Leader couldn't be dead. I panicked and franticly looked for signs of life, a pulse, a breath, anything. But nothing came. "Leader!" I cried franticly "Leader get up! We need you! "But it didn't matter how much we needed Leader. He was gone, dead. I was overcome with sorrow and anger, almost overflowing. I couldn't keep all the emotion bottled up inside me, but pikmin don't cry. I took the only other outlet I could find. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew I probably had woken up every beast in the forest, but I didn't care, Leader was dead, and we'd all die soon enough, why prolong it? Why not? Leader died, so that meant we all would die. Without leader what would we do? There was nothing we could do other than wait until the end came, so why not end my wait now? Suddenly I head footsteps behind me. This was it, I knew it was the end; I spun around and found myself staring into two eyes, wide in fear and panic

It was my bunkmate; he had heard me and come running. "Chrys! I heard you scream and came running! What happened?" "Leader! He's gone, we'll all die, he can't... we can't..." suddenly I couldn't take it any more I fell to my knees. Why couldn't pikmin have the ability to cry? I needed something to get my anger, my sorrow and hatred out. "Chrys! Slow down! What's going on?" I took a couple of breaths of air, the air that has put us all in danger that killed our leader. "Leader's dead" I said as quickly as possible. The thought of it was hard enough to take, but saying the words I dreaded most was too much for me. I had to do something... something. Suddenly I saw a Dwarf Bulibear, sniffing on the ground; it looked up at me and bared its fangs. But I was not afraid, I wasn't afraid to die, or to kill. I lunged head on at it. With all of my might I pounded its leathery skin, with my fists and my leaf. It gave a wrenching shake, but I still clung on, I gave a cry of fury and beat it more and more. Suddenly it gave a cry of angst and toppled over dead, but I didn't stop there, I just kept on pounding and kicking "CHRYSTAL!" I heard my Bunkmate cry I looked up and shook my head. I guess I'd gotten carried away. "Chrystal... whats going on? Are you ok?" I shook my head. "Leader is dead... he died because he can't breathe the air we breathe. When he took off I guess it was to get back to his own planet, to see his own kind, but his onion crashed here and it cracked open his helmet, so he died because of it." My bunkmate looked at me, and then at the unmoving body of leader. He shook his head. "So... you were right... leader is dead." "What do we do" I asked. "We'll die without him." "Well... we can inform the others. I'd suggest carrying him to the onion... but no... We can't do that." "I've heard that really important people are burred when they die, that way their body's are preserved." I nodded "It's all we can do." We stood there in silence for a few minutes gazing at the Leader's limp body. "Crystal, I'm scared" My bunkmate said. "What will become of us?" "I don't know, but I do know that one day someone else will come. They can be the Leader then and maybe they will be able to stay, unlike our old Leader... then maybe..." My voice trailed off. For I didn't know what would happen. All I knew that now our future was unknown and that we would have to take things day by day and hope that a new leader would come for us and lead us to victory just like our old Leader did before.

The end

* * *

Well... ok that it Please R and R I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. 


End file.
